Ingo
by Zelda278
Summary: Ingo transforms from the 'innocent' ranch worker into owning Lon Lon Ranch with the help of Ganondorf. He becomes sadistic in nature, thinking that none can overcome him.
1. Chapter 1

Ingo watched as a dark cloud rolled over the castle as the citizen's fled from the front gate. He watched from the edge of the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch, watching the scene unfold with him arms crossed. Guards tried to get the citizens under control, but they all ran, screaming in horror as the dark cloud became darker, engulfing more of the place they knew as home.

He lowered his eyebrows and snuffled his nose. Rocking back and forth, he turned his head as he heard footsteps hit heavily on the ground as they made their way down the hill that led to the ranch. Trailing shortly behind, Malon held her father's hand.

"Ingo." Talon said as he reached him. "Do you know what's happening?"

Ingo smirked. "It seems obvious, doesn't it?" He replied, glancing back at Talon. "Not long ago was Princess Zelda taken from the castle with the help of Impa in a rush because the man residing in the castle, Ganondorf, tried to kidnap her. He has succeeded in becoming King."

Ingo looked down at Malon, whose eyes were shot wide as she hugged the back of her father's leg, grasping onto his hand. He watched Talon's face dropped as he took another step forward for a better view of the castle. Sighing, he looked over at Ingo.

"I wonder what this means for the fate of Hyrule." Talon said and watched as Ingo nodded his head slowly, appearing to be lost in though.

Ingo brought his hands to his chin and rubbed it gently. Letting out an exasperated breath, he covered his mouth. "I think I'm going to go investigate."

"No!" Malon protested, but Talon pushed her back.

"Ingo," Talon said concerned, "I see why you want to go see what's happening, but just _look_. People are fleeing from the castle in chaos. It isn't safe, you could be hurt."

Thinking about it for a moment, Ingo shrugged his shoulders and passed his pitch fork to Talon. Waiting a moment, Talon reluctantly took the pitch fork. Smirking and nodding his head to the side, Ingo folded his hands behind his back and began a light stroll to the castle.

As he neared, the screams of the citizens got louder, the guards hollered over them asking them to stay calm, and the draw bridge shook violently from the weight. When he met the running crowd, Ingo elbowed his way through, pushing past the billowing crowd. The moment he came free at the other side of the bridge, a guard grabbed his shoulder.

"You cannot enter the castle." He said, firmly grasping Ingo. "It is too dangerous. The dark Ganondorf has overrun the King and is taking over Hyrule. He is setting demons and creatures loose upon Hyrule as we speak, you must get to a safe place!"

"I'm going inside." Ingo said sternly.

"I can't allow that." The guard pulled Ingo's shoulder back, causing him to almost trip over his footing.

Ingo grabbed the guards hand and threw it from his shoulders. He lowered his eyes and glared at the guard. "Watch me."

The guard was speechless and watched with his mouth agape as Ingo walked into the town. Not sure what to do, the guard continued to yell orders, carefully guiding people out of the castle by pointing and shouting to the bridge. As he yelled, a thunderous scream came from the bridge. The weight of the citizens running had caused it to collapse and a pile Hylian's were crushed under each other. Pushing and shoving, the citizens crawled from the water, pulling their selves up from the bridge, and running the second they hit ground. Shaking, the guard turned his attention back to the man who had walked into the castle. He had to try to get him to safety.

Ingo walked into the castle town and saw the windows and signs of the stores broken and fallen down. The well in the middle barely spat water and there were still few people scrambling their belongings together, scavenging for anything they could find on the ground before they ran off. Standing in front of the fountain, Ingo looked around. He noticed a reoccurring thunderbolt pattern shoot up to the clouds around the castle. He knew if he were to find Ganondorf anywhere it would be there, so he pushed on.

Walking into the castle grounds, he stared awestruck at the dark skinned man hovering few feet above the ground with his hands raised above his head. He grumbled in concentration as the balls of energy shot from his hands, creating the darkness around them. Ingo looked down into the chasm that had been created and saw the pit of lava begin to be filled.

He stared mesmerized at the lava, not noticing that Ganondorf had turned his attention towards him. Without notice, Ingo felt his body be lifted from the ground and pushed back violently, crashing against the rock wall. Wincing, Ingo turned his neck and focused on his breathing as Ganondorf tightly held his throat. Ganondorf grinned slyly as he saw Ingo's face become purple. Letting him go at the last moment, Ganondorf stood back and watched as Ingo fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"I thought I ordered all of the citizens to leave the castle." Ganondorf hissed at Ingo. "Why are you still here?"

"I came from the outside, to see what was happening." Ingo pleaded.

"Is that so?" Ganondorf lowered his gaze. "Why?"

"I became –" Ingo coughed and rubbed his neck. "Mesmerized in what was happening and had to see it for myself."

"Now that you've seen it, go!" Ganondorf said before throwing his hand to the right. As he did, Ingo's body followed, dragging across the gavelled ground. Feeling his face and arms become burned from the gravel, Ingo groaned at sat up.

"There is one more thing." Ingo said, holding himself up with one arm and holding his chest with the other, breathing in deep.

"Make it quick before I decide to kill you." Ganondorf said sadistically.

"I've come to make a deal." Ingo said, and turned his head to Ganondorf who looked down at him, clenching his fist.

"What sort of deal, peasant?" Ganondorf spat.

"The last time you tried to capture Princess Zelda was on a horse that was too slow to keep up." Ingo began. "Is that correct? I work on the Lon Lon Ranch under the idiot owner Talon. He has fine breeds, and many would serve fine to you, my King. If you help me gain ownership to the ranch, I will push the stallions harder into breeding and training and hand over the strongest, fastest horse to you on your command at the time."

Ganondorf hummed and watched Ingo closely. Ingo moved his body to Ganondorf so that he kneeled in front of him. "I will be faithfully yours, my King. I will do as you please, my King. All I ask from you in return is ownership of the ranch."

He smirked. "I do have to clear out the rest of the castle town for straggling citizens." Ganondorf chuckled. "Let's go see this ranch of yours."

Smiling viciously, Ingo scrambled to his feet and walked few paces behind Ganondorf. He watched as he stormed into the town, his dark cloak swinging from his body. The last remaining citizens cowered at his presence and ran to the closest shelter they could find.

Staring at them, unable to believe what he was seeing, was the guard who had tried to stop Ingo. Laughing with a deep voice, Ganondorf held his hands in front of his body and shouted as he released a yellow ball of energy. As it hit the guard, he screamed in agony as his body shook violently. Falling to the ground, he twitched and watched helplessly as Ganondorf walked up to him and wrapped his hand around his neck. Lifting the guard from the ground, he threw him aside violently. The guard hit cement wall before falling to the ground motionless.

At the gate, eyes swam to him, pleading to be left alive. Enjoying the power he held, Ganondorf brought his hands close to his chest and absorbed energy around him. The ball in his hand was deep purple and became larger and larger until he shot it forward. The citizens who got hit flew in every direction, clearing a path for him and Ingo.

* * *

"Dad." Malon said, tugging at her father's arm. "Is that him?"

Talon looked down at his daughter and watched as she pointed towards the castle. Standing outside of it, Ganondorf laughed into the sky. Eyes widening, Malon lifted his daughter and ran into the ranch. He ran with his daughter around the horse track and opened the door to the milk supply room.

"Malon, you listen to me carefully." He said panicking, looking back at the entrance to the ranch. "You go in there and crawl through the hole and do not leave until I come for you. Do you understand?"

Scared, Malon nodded her head and threw her arms around her father, hugging him goodbye. Shaking her head up and down as she let go, Malon turned into the keep and climbed over the crates of milk, moving into the hole. Pleased, Talon turned back and made his way to the entrance of the ranch. Just as he met the sign attached to his house and the housing of the animals, he stopped dead in his tracks.

The Dark King stood in front of him, laughing eerily. Standing just behind him was Ingo. Shocked, Talon's face dropped before turning his attention back to Ganondorf. Shaking in fear, Talon stepped back slightly. As he did, Ganondorf let out a loud growl and threw his hands out to Talon.

Immediately, Talon's body shot into a spread eagle position with his arms held away from his body. His head was held to the sky and he couldn't move a muscle. The only thing he could do was barely breath, but even so his throat muscles barely moved.

"Talon, is it?" Ganondorf said. "I've heard you've been treating …" He turned to Ingo. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Ingo." He said quickly.

"Ingo." Ganondorf continued. "I've heard you've been treating Ingo unfairly, working him to the bone. Though I admire that strenuous work thrown upon one person, Ingo and I are on the same page, where you are not. This ranch is no longer yours. It now belongs to Ingo. You will answer to Ingo and do what he says. If I hear a word from him that you have disobeyed, you will not see a lick of this farm again. Understood?"

Talon wanted to cry, but the tears would not flow from his eyes. Still shaken even though he was frozen in spot, Talon used all his strength to barely nod his head. Pleased, Ganondorf released his grip. Breathing in heavily, Talon dropped to the ground.

"We'll be in touch, Ingo." Ganondorf said, backing up. "You know where to find me."

Ingo's face changed from innocence to a pure devilish grin. He folded his hands behind his back and walked to Talon, kicking his legs forward too much with each step. Talon sat, bent on the ground, holding his throat. He looked up at Ingo, silent.

"Leave." Ingo said plainly.

"Wh-What?" He said, trying to catch his breath.

"You heard me." Ingo snapped back. "Leave the ranch and do not return until you've heard word."

"What of my daughter?" Talon said, terrified for their fate.

"She shall remain here."

"What?!" Talon said appalled, pushing himself from the ground. "But she is my daughter."

"I don't care what she is, she's staying." Ingo said, shoving Talon back to the ground. "Where is she?"

Talon remained silent. Angry, Ingo moved closer to Talon and lifted his boot. Waiting a moment, Ingo grunted as he shoved his foot into Talon's back, pushing him lower onto the ground. Shouting, Talon rolled on his back, scrunching his face in pain.

Ingo lifted his leg again. "Where is –"

"In the storage!" Talon shouted. Realizing what he had done, Talon burst into tears for the safety of his daughter. "I swear Ingo, if you harm even one strand of her hair, I will kill you."

"Excellent." Talon rubbed his hands together. "Now leave."

Without questioning, Talon stood and ran from the ranch. Laughing, Ingo turned to the ranch and starred back at the storage shack with the crates of milk. How silly of him to send her there. He was the one who put the crates in there, so he was well aware of the hole and small room Malon was hiding in. He made his way towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Malon." Ingo whispered. "Malon." He hissed.

Malon sat, hugging her knees tight to her body as she pushed herself back further into the corner to the right of the little hole. Her hair was battered and her breathing was hard, but she forced herself to be quiet when she heard the voice. Her eyes were open in terror, her body shaking as she stared at the tunnel.

Ingo grinded his teeth. "Malon, it's me, Ingo."

Still shaking, Malon did not move. She recognized Ingo's voice, but her father strictly said to stay put until he came to get her – he never said anything about Ingo. Horrified at the sight of Ganondorf, Malon knew she saw a man with her, and she could have sworn it was Ingo but she repeatedly told herself she had imagined it.

Ingo was kneeled down by the entrance to the small tunnel with his hand on the wall as he called for Malon. He has to sound gentle or else he knew she would not come to him. He bowed his head and sighed in slowly, trying to manage his anger.

"Malon." Ingo breathed out. "It's over. Well, not over, but the chaos is. The people have all made it out of the castle town and Ganondorf has stopped attacking them as they leave. Your father asked me to come get you."

She still didn't believe him. Her father had told her to stay put until he came for her, that's what he said to do. If her father had really sent Ingo for her and if she didn't listen, she knew her father would be upset with her. She hated when Talon was upset with her. Still, she was hesitant.

Ingo pressed his knees firmly into the flooring and arched his back so that he could be as close to the entrance as possible. With one hand supporting his body, he reached his arm into the hole and beckoned Malon forward; she stared at it, unsure what to do.

"Come now, darling." Ingo said, trying to sound soothing. "I know your father told you to stay put unti he came to get you, but the ruckus has made the cuccos in your house to fly around mad and he is trying to calm them down, especially those three he thinks are special. Come on."

Malon lowered her legs slowly as she watched Ingo's hand beckon her to him. Carefully, she swung her legs behind her back and slid herself across the floor to Ingo. Raising her hand, she reached for him before quickly pulling back. Swallowing, she gently placed her hand in Ingo's.

Smiling sadistically, Ingo carefully wrapped his hand around Malon's small tender wrist. Placing his hand on the wall, Ingo grunted as he pulled his arm towards him. Shocked, Malon shrieked as her body was flung forward. She fell to the ground as he body was pulled forward, her shoulder hitting the wall hard as her body was pulled through the tunnel, the floor rubbing against her skin, leaving skid marks. Breathing in hysterics, she pushed away from Ingo as her body exited the tunnel.

"Let me go!" Malon screamed, tugging her arm away from Ingo.

"Oh, I don't think so." Ingo said, pulling her arm towards him. Malon screamed, letting out a small hiccup as she did. Ingo tightened his grip around Malon's arm as he brought his hand to her face. As his palm touched her forehead, Malon shivered and twitched. He moved the hair from her eyes and raised her chin so she could look him in the eyes. He brought his head beside her ear.

"You're to stay here with me." He whispered.

Malon shook beneath him. A tear rolled down her cheek. "Wh-where's my dad?"

"I sent him away." Ingo grinned.

"B-But my dad would never leave the ranch." Malon said, shaking her head. "He loves it here."

"He'd leave if he was ordered to." Ingo said, pleased.

Malon wasn't sure what to think or what to say. Instead, she just stared into Ingo's dark eyes. Her shoulders rose and fell as she breathed, her back angled, her hair flowing down towards the floor. Enjoying her fear, Ingo wrapped his hand around Malon' yellow scarf and pulled it towards him. Malon's body followed, her neck straining from the fabric rubbing against her neck.

"Confused, are we, my dear?" Ingo said as he wrapped his hand tighter around her scarf. He placed his forehead against hers. "Let me explain it to you." He tapped her shoulder as he twist his forehead against her. "Your father has treated me with no respect over these many, many years and frankly, I'm surprised the two of you didn't see how _sick_ I had become of it many years ago. I heard many rumors about the dark Ganondorf wanting to overrun the King and rule Hyrule and knew that it was only a matter of time before it was going to become true.

"So I looked further into it and found out that all he really wants is the full power of the triforce and in order to have this, he must first find the princess who just so happens to hold a piece of the triforce herself. Not surprising, is it? Seeming as she is royal and everything.

"But he couldn't keep up to her because his horse was too … slow. Naturally, I offered him what he did not have – a strong stallion. I can tame the horses myself, but I know that you can even better than I can, my dear. Especially that pony of yours – Epona. I have seen many ponies and none have been as fast as she has at this age. I want you to tame her, and since I know you love the horses too much and hate to drive them hard, if I find out you are not training the horses and helping me out around the ranch, I will harm them."

Malon stared, petrified. The man she had seen by Ganondorf was Ingo all along, but she wanted her heart to believe otherwise. Swallowing she nodded at him. Ingo lifted his forehead from hers, placing a light kiss on her head. Gently, he let her scarf glide from his hand.

"M-my Father?" She asked, stepping back slightly.

"Ha!" Ingo laughed. "The fool ran away the second he saw Ganondorf, but not before Ganondorf ordered him to turn the ranch over to me. Now, let's go."

Ingo grabbed Malon's shoulders and spun her around. He placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward. Eyes shooting wide, Malon tried to catch her fall, but stumbled to the ground hard instead. Scrambling to her feet, she glanced back at Ingo who had his eyebrows cocked and gaze lowered. Heart pacing, she opened the door and ran to Epona, hugging her for comfort.


End file.
